The True Story
by Nerdyninjagirl3
Summary: Learn a more different and true story of Lucy Heartfillia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! This isn't my first fan fiction but it is my first real story. I am new so bare with all errors or horrible written story so bare with it for maybe a tinge millisecond longer.**

 **For some reason I can't get the Binks Sake song put of my head!**

* * *

 _Hello there world, which is known to be cruel, twisted but also a beautiful lie to many people, including me. This isn't the subject though! This is about the true story of Lucy Heartfillia and not the altered ones like many about her and only I know it. I know Lucy but she doesn't know me, and I am not a stalker but more like her narrator or the heart of the story. Its about how she blossomed in such a world like this through all the difficult times and the good times she had and its the story of the lady who wrote the stories of others._

 _This is the true story of Lucy Heartfillia._

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

In every cigarette, there is nicotine in it, and nicotine is a main factor in how people die because it can kill people but that doesn't stop me from lighting one from every now and then.

I smoke on out on my balcony watching as the rain falls to the ground and hits the pavement down be low and listening to busy city noise going on out in the city of Magnolia. Once I am done with the cigarette, I put it out and enter back in my tiny apartment complex where I live alone due to some work and family reasons but I have to say I like living alone because I wont have to hear my roommate complain. I sit in the chair at my desk that has a cigarette box with a computer right next to it and around it is piled with stacks of papers that have ideas for novels for me to write or written stories. I have currently been stuck with writers block and its hitting me harder than what I originally thought.

I turn my chair to face the whole apartment. There's weeks of closes piled on the mini sofa in the living room, the trashcan is full of TV dinners, fast food wrappings and instant noodle wrappers, and the sink was full of empty water bottles, Starbucks coffee cups, and soda cans. I made it a habit to not drink anything with alcohol for health concerns. The room of mines was just as worse as everything else with it being filled with stacks and stacks of books. It just recently had a bookalanche which happen every other day so all the books are every where.

I turn the chair back so now I face the wall where my desk is. I look down at the computer that's on my desk and on the screen is a half written novel on it. I have to turn it in to my editor by next week but this writer's block is getting the best of me.

"Maybe if I smoke another cigarette, something will come to mind in this writers mind of mines or my editors going to kill me!" I say as I softly bang my head on the desk repeatedly. I just need to sit here for maybe a few hours and I will think about something I can write for this story and I also want to try and stall me from smoking for another few hours.

And as those few hours pass, I sit in that peace and quiet...or so I thought.

You know how they say peace and quiet is needed for an author to write a good book...well that didn't quite happen. For hours, there was noise in the hall and the empty apartment room right next to mines. The first few hours, I could tolerate it, but now since its gotten louder and ridiculous, I don't think I can handle this much longer.

"I think I'll just walk around town or smoke a cigarette." I say while scratching the side of my head in slight frustration. Before I do get up to do either, it suddenly goes quiet in both the hallway and the apartment next to mines. I get up and slowly walk to the door expecting to hear a noise or at least hear it start again, but it didn't so once I reach the door I turn the door knob.

When I opened the door, there stood in front of me a short, small and petite blue headed girl with cookies, like the ones you might read about in a book. For a moment though, it seemed like she was frozen in place as if she was scared.

"H-Hi there! I-I was just about t-to knock. I-I am one of your n-new neighbors." She stuttered. With an awkward pause, she then shoved a plate wrapped in foil at me and began to talk fast. "H-Here! I-I hope y-you like it!" And then she bolted to the apartment room next door, the one that was always empty up until now.

"Either she was really nervous, or did I scare her?" I whisper to myself under my breath. What I mean about me scaring her, its because of how I appear to people after writing books for days without a whiff of sleep. I am wearing sweats, a pink tank top and my glasses that are cracked in the corner which I have to get fixed soon; It happened when the sleep deprive got to me. It might have also been the menacing aura around of weeks lack of sleep.

As I turn to the door to walk back in my apartment, I catch a hint of pink in the corner of my eye. I turn back around to see what it was but the only thing I heard or saw was the apartment next door, door close. It must have been the sleep depravation getting to me.

I walk into my apartment and close the door going straight to the kitchen to open the wrapped plate. Once I peel off the foil, there was the freshest of the fresh baked chocolate chip cookies on a red plate. When I take a bite, I bit right through it because of how soft it was and then and there, you could tell it is a homemade cookie recipe. As I get to the last cookie, I get an idea as to how I am going to finish my book.

I rush to the desk before I forget the idea and begin to type down on the computer as fast as I could getting the last of it finished.

"I am not going to die!~" I repeat happily singing it out loud, over and over again. I must thank the lady whose name I never got but I do have to fell sorry for her about the apartment room she got. The cursed room.

What I mean by curse is the apartment complex next to mines - also known as the cursed one - has some bad history, like major bad history. It already started a few years before I moved down in Magnolia and I was told about it the day I moved in. A girl my age moved in who was known for her Psychic abilities, to all her neighbors they described her as sweet, caring and full of possibilities but one day she went missing and for the months of rent she owed, she never was found. Then when i moved into the one next to hers about 7 years ago when i was 18 my neighbor went missing and then about 3 months later the next one commited suicide one day for no reason, henceforth creating the name of the apartment, The Cursed Room.

There has been a person who has moved into that apartment complex in over 2 years till now which I can only feel bad for the lady.

 _'H-Hi there!...I-I am one of your n-new neighbors.'_ For a moment that was the only thing floating in my head and that's when it hit me.

My head began to spin - most likely from the lack of sleep- and I slowly felt myself fall out of the chair but rather than being concerned over as to why I fell or my book being finished, the only thing on my mind was what she meant by **one** of my new neighbors.

'Why must life be so complicating for me?!' was the last thing I said before I completely black out.

 ** _Few minutes Ago_**

 ** _Unknown POV_**

I stand by my new apartment complex door with my ear pressed against it.

"Gihi! This will be good!" I say mischievously with a grin plastered on my face and the reason behind it is because I sent my super shy bookworm girlfriend over to greet our neighbor. I know, I know...I am a bad person and I won't deny it but even if I didn't send her over, I wouldn't go and my roommates all booked it after we finished moving stuff in.

I here a door open next door and the conversation begins.

"H-Hi there! I-I was just about to knock!-" I hear her say but half way through the conversation I lost what she said because of how fast she talked and then it grows silent.

"What is the shrimp doing no-" The door suddenly opens fast and I begin to lean forward about to fall from surprise but I place my hands in front of me before I fall forward. I see tiny legs in front of me and as I begin to look up towards the person the legs belong to, the person sinks to the floor in front of me.

"What happened out there shrimp?" I stare at her with a toothy grin hoping she didn't realize I was snooping but then again who wouldn't in this whole apartment.

"Don't call me shrimp, it is Levy. Got it Gajeel?" She fires back at me.

As I study her face she looks like a kid whose been terrified after walking through a haunted house but I keep that to myself.

"What she do to you? _Levy_." I made sure to add the extra sarcasm for her name.

"She did absolutely nothing but..." She pauses for a moment and then fixes her eyes on me, the ones that have fear written in them. "She looked absolutely scary!"

Considering all the people I know sometimes call me scary, she must be scarier than I.

"Wasn't bad though right?" I say as we both start to stand up from the ground.

Besides her being scary, the other sad thing was I stuttering the whole time we talked." She said as she wiped the invisible dirt and dust from her pants. Then for a second she stopped and the shot daggers at me.

"This is technically your fault Gajeel! You sent me out there knowing this would happen you idiot!" She began hitting me but it only felt like tickles and to no avail, we both fell over with her landing on top of me.

A sudden thought came into my head and a evil grin grew on my face. "If you wanted to be on top then you could have just asked. "

When I looked at her she was blushing furiously. "Y-You pervert!" She then began hitting me repeatedly once more.

"If you're going to do it then do it in your room." Said a voice in front of the door.

"Not you to Natsu." said a very embarrassed levy.

There stood a man known to be hotheaded and recognized by his pink hair or to me the salamander in front of our new apartment front door.

"What can I say Levy great minds think alike. " He spat back with a grin. Say I think I saw our new neighbor right outside just now and man what can I say!"

"Shut it. I could say the same thing to you." I spat at him.

He came up to me with a pissed off face and headbutted me. "What did you say?!"

We always start up little arguements like this but its more worse when everyone is here. After maybe after a few minutes of a stare off to see who makes the first move, we hear a loud crash next door.

You hear Levy say from the room next door, "She sure is a noisy neighbor." Then we all start laughing and then we begin our tiny brawl again.

* * *

 **That was chapter one of 'True Story'! Please review, ccomment, like, etc! Now lets also take a moment to remember all the people who lost their lives on 9/11.**

 **Anyways I hope you liked my first chapter of my first story! - Nerdyninjagirl3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! This is the second chapter and I hope you like it! Sorry for taking so long to right this, I have been quite busy and I am a procrastinator. Anyways thanks for the follows and favorites views and reviews! Keep up the good work.**

* * *

 _We meet again you cruel world. The story is yet to truly unfold and has just begun. Remember..._

 _"The best things usually begin unexpectedly"_

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

 **A Week Later**

Usually when I wake up, its in odd places, and odd times ...sure enough, I woke up a week later and not by how most wake up.

"You need to finish the last part of the story! You can't miss another deadline!" a voice said booming down on me which this also means its my editor and considering i passed out thinking to much...

 _ **I am dead**_.

I forcefully open my eyes and bolt right up. "E-Erza! W-Why are you here so early!"

What stood before me is a semi-sleep deprived, scarlet haired lady, a little bit taller than me, with clothes that always seemed a bit heavy duty to me, and she always carried a woodend kendo sword for who knows why.

"Well I came here because today is the deadline!" She points at her watch with a furious look on her face but she always has one when it comes to the day of the deadline. Then she stares up at me with her crazy creepy face."And you know how much I hate it when i come here and its not finished."

A-Aye! I run straight to my computer to finish tying what I have left to type with Erza looming over me with a face of an angry sleep deprived manger.

While I am getting it finished she says, "You have that award thing to go to next week, so don't forget." I just recently won an award for a novel I made and the book i am working on is actually the sequel to it.

Once I am done and finished Erza says as she is packing up, " I almost forgot, you are getting a new manager today so when you come into the office please make a good first impression."

"Will do." I say as I sway back and forth with Erza to the door. "Bye, bye!"

"Bye." she says back but before I close the door she walks next door to which where my new neighbor lives. She pulls a key out and unlocks it.

Now staring at her in shock, I shout out at her, "So you are the other new neighbor!?"

She looks at me for a second and then she tries to pull a sorry cutesy face at me. "I am sorry, I forgot to tell you that I am now one of your new neighbors."

"That face isn't fooling anyone!"

* * *

 **Still Lucy's POV**

 **Few Hours Later**

After I yelled at Erza for being so forgetful, I sit here on my chair staring at the blank room wall in front of me.

'Maybe I should paint the place' I say in my head but when I think about it, I have only been living her for a while now and I wonder why painting it never crossed my mind, no...I wonder why cleaning it all never crossed my mind.

I get up from the chair finally getting bored from staring at the wall and head to my room. I shuffle my through the aftermath of the book avalanche to get to the closet and put on some decent clothes. I am going to head into the office and meet my new extra editor.

Before I leave I head to the fridge and get an energy drink and my shades - so no-one freaks out again - from the tiny table by the door with my keys and accessories. I have those collectible ones from those prizes inside the cereal boxes, so far I have three.

As I head out, yet again i see that pink flash right before my eyes again but I am still to late. The apartment door slams again in yet a rudely manner. 'He must also be the noisy neighbor then who lives with Erza and Levy, the one who resembles a shrimp.' I say all in my mind.

As I step out of the apartment building and out in to the world, its super bright when it had just rained a week ago! But then again...it was a week ago.

I walk taking my usual route their, I don't take the bus or subway or taxi or war or any mode of transportation because my apartment to there is only a 10 minute walk at the most. I do stop by the tattoo shop that is a few blocks down from my apartment. An old friend of mines works their and I am also helping them with ideas for designs for tattoos. I actually have the words _'Lucky'_ with stars around it, tattooed on me.

"Yo Lucy. " I am greeted to at the front of the place.

"Hey Rogue. " I reply. Rouge is a man you would never suspect to find in a tattoo parlor but because of how quiet and unsocial he is, who wouldn't at least suspect him a little bit to find him in here. He has long black hair with red blood shot eyes. Across his nose is a scar suspected to be from a fight and always wheres black which goes with the whole quiet and unsocial part of him. He also has a green cat whom he dresses in frog costumes - don't ask me why, I just found out he even had a green cat in a frog suit.

"I heard you got a new employee. " He says not taking his eyes off of the book filled with tattoo designs in them.

"Yeah I did. I heard you got one too." I reply back as I approach him by the front desk area placing my hands on it and resting my chin on them.

His eyes sparkle for a moment as if it was something great but return to his normal red eyes like he only cared for a millisecond. "I sure did. He is supposedly is one of the great tattoo artists off of that one webpage that's got a weird name."

"Fairy Tail?" I inquire.

"Yeah that's the name!"

Fairy Tail is this famous website where you can hire people off of there from and each have a rank, and their profession. Its actually where I found Erza a few 2 or 3 years ago.

I suddenly get a bad feeling about the guy he hired. "I hope he isn't as scary as Erza. " I whisper under my breath but Rogue still hears it because he has super hearing or so I call it and he chuckles.

As soon as I said those words I knew I would regret them them. Still in the same place, a shadow now loomed over me and a very horror scary feeling over came me.

To scared to turn around, I ask Rogue "Let me guess, your new employee is right behind me isn't he?"

He giggles and shakes his head but before I turn around to look at him, i hear him cough up, "I think I am a whole lot scarier than her."

And behold! There stands a man who almost looks exactly like Rogue...except his face is covered in peircings, he's buff looking, and has a tattoo but that's not all there is to it! Right by his side, is a giant cat, or more like a man twice my size in a black cat costume with what appears to be a sword on his back.

Its now officially the weirdest thing I have seen in my whole life which the next would be the mysterious neighbor of mines with pink hair. I should ask Erza about this.

"Hey there Gajeel!" Rogue called from behind me as he slowly made his way to me, still in a stone like state.

Rogue! Are you totally ignoring the fact that next to this guy is a creepy man or someone, no something in a huge cat costume with a sword! What if its a real one!

"Yo!" he replied. He takes his hand out of his pants pocket and slighty waves it. He still had his eyes on me.

Rogue motives and introduces me, "This here is Lucy, she has been helping me out here till I got a new employer and she is also a good friend."

H-Hi! Nice to meet you. I hesitantly stutter out.

As if they were old pals and haven't talked in ages i stand here awkwardly next to the giant cat who then turns to look at me and says, "Hi."

I guess this is my Que to leave! "W-Well Rogue. I should be heading out now. I need to meet my new editor now! Bye!" I bolted out the door before I could hear them say bye.

Talking to a man twice my size with peircings all over his face who was also hired by a creepy website is a little creepy but when there is a giant cat person with a sword on his back, now that's a little far away from my comfort zone!

'Oh. I should have asked if he did know Erza or rather how." I continue walking to work.

Finally arriving to my work place, I was ready for another nap.

"Oh, you came." When I look up to see you said it, it was Erza.

Pissed I graved her by the colored shirt under her sheep of closes and yelled at her. "Damnit Erza! If you heading back here you could have at least taken me too!"

Despite, her now being my new neighbor, which sucks, she has enough money to afford a car so she drives to work.

"I thought that someone who turns in there assignments late all the time deserve to walk rather than carpool." She said slowly removing my hand from her.

I mean she did have a point but seriously!

"Oh and the new editor is here." When Erza walked away, I noticed a small head peep from my office door but quickly retreat back in. Just by seeing half her face I could already tell that she was exactly the person I didn't want to see.

Walking in the office as slow as a snail, out of the corner of my eye was the same bluenette that I saw last week. First I find out that Erza is one of my new neighbors, the creepy guys who now work over at my semi hangout might know her, and the new editor-levy- is the same girl I made feel scared!

I walk to my chair, place all my things down, and sit down on my spinning chair refraining from going in circles like a little kid.

Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfillia. I know our first meeting wasn't the best so lets forget about that all." I cut to the chase facing the corner of the office where she still stands.

She jumps a little and she squeaks out, "Y-Yeah, m-my name is Levy M-Mc Garden!" She slowly starts to walk towards my desk and sits on the chair across from me.

"There's no need to be tense, I won't bite! I say trying to see if I could get her to break out of her shy shell. All she does is nod her head.

"I'm looking forward to working with you"

 **6 Hours Later**

 **Still Lucy!**

"Aha! Really?!" That's the sound of a happy author!

After walking Levy around the place showing her everything and her place to work, she slowly broke out of her shell. Turns out she is one of my super fans, same age as me, and loves books so much to the point where she has so many books that she has an occasional book avalanche!

I look at my watch and see that its almost seven o'clock which means its time to head home!

"Well Levy," I say as I get up from my chair, "I have to get going."

She gets up as well and we walk to the door talking about books and so one and say bye to each other.

"Good luck!" I say to her waving my hand goodbye.

As I walk home, I stop by the ice cream shop I frequent. Another really good friemdd of mines works there or rather ones it which means discounts for me!

I walk in the door hearing the little jingle from the bells on the door and am greeted with a 'Welcome!'.

"Oh its you Lucy!" said Andy this good friend of mines' "It's been awhile!"

He stands at 6 feet 1 inches tall with brown hair with pretty and sparkle green eyes. He lived down where I lived and decided to move up here with me.

I sit on a stool up front as I am passed those things where you look for what you want to order (totally forgot what its called! ;P) and flip to the milkshakes page where I go to all the time I come here.

"Heard you got a new employee!" We say simultaneously and then laugh about it. This is why we are best friends but he is a stubborn man.

I go first since I know if I don't say anything he won't and as i order myself a small strawberry-vanilla shake, I say, "Yep and it also turns out she is my new neighbor."

"Wow that's a shocker." He places my shake down in front of me. "Did you tell her about that creepy story behind it?" He inquires.

"Nope, and since her roommate is nearly the scariest person alive, I am pretty sure anything bad will be scared away." I say as I sip my shake.

He stares at me funny trying to think of what I said but considering a man whose played sports and had ended up with several hits to he head and hospital visits because of it, it makes you wonder a lot of things of him.

"So then how about you new employee?" I ask.

He stops what he is doing and his face goes from goofy to an anime character whose heard or seen something strange or stupid. He then replies with, "You are right, I am a serious idiot on choosing people for the job."

Never seeing him make this face before I can only think, 'Oh geez. Who did he hire this time?"

"He is alright but," He pauses for a good 30 seconds and then says, "he strips down to the point of seeing his d**k"

The milkshake I once drank is now all sprayed everywhere. Coughing I say "What!?"

"Its exactly as I said it! He did three times out of nowhere and then his pink haired friend and him decided to start a fight out of nowhere! What am I going to do?!"

Before I was going to call him an idiot, I realized the words 'pink hair'. Incas going to ask but I look at the time once more and realize I had wasted a good half hour here.

I place a 10 dollar bill on the counter and say, "Well fire him if its that bad as you say." I get up from the stool and walk to the door. "I have to get going, see ya!"

As I walk out of the door I hear him say, "You aren't going to help me clean up your mess and I can't afford to fire another worker!

I smile and just continue walking and once I reach my apartment complex, I am totally tired.

I look at my new neighbors room door and hear a lot of noise come out from there.

"They sure are noisy." And I walk into my room closing the door behind me.

As I walk further in i hear noise coming from my kitchen. I put all my stuff down and grab the umbrella that's placed against the wall. As I walk in the kitchen slowly with the umbrella held high i see a blue furry thing eating what was last weeks dinner.

"Who said you could eat that?!"

* * *

 **So how was this chapter? Please review so I know! I am also sorry for the two weeks later publishing this. I am a very big procrastinator and I have school to so yeah. Next chapter will be about the the Blue Thing. Here will be where mostly some things will piece together so please look forward to it as I look forward to you reading it!**


End file.
